User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Special Break Battle: Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk vs. Sephiroth
Alright Deadliest Fiction Users on this Specail Break Battle we are going to be talking about perhaps two of the most Powerfulest Swordsman TO DATE! Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk vs. Sephiroth These guys are known in their own worlds as the Greatest and most Powerfulest Swordsman EVER. Every single swordsmen wants the chance to take these guys down so they can become legends but taking these guys down is not a Walk in a Park. Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk '''he is a member of the Shichibukai he was a pirate before but became a Shichibukai becasue he was a very very very powerful pirate who decided to ally himself with the World Government. He becomes the Straw Hat Pirate's member Roronoa Zoro's only reason to set out to sea becasue he wants to defeat him and become the known as the greatest swordsman in the One Piece World. During the two year timeskip Hawk-Eyes temporary becomes Zoro's teacher to help Zoro train and become a greater swordsman. ''AGAINST! Sephiroth '''he is a member of SOLDIER and ranked 1st Class and so when he was a part of SOLDIER becasue of his skills he was put on only the most dangerous and important assignments. After misinterpreting his origins, and believing himself to be the only remaining survivor of the Ancients, or "Cetra", and he enacts a vendetta against mankind, with the ultimate goal of becoming a god and controlling the Planet. Both of these guys are SKILLED swordsmen, with incredible speed, strength, and skills with their swords that they can cut through almost anything! We have two of the most powerfulest swordsmen to date going head-to-head, I CANNOT Wait to see how this Battle Unfolds! '''Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk' One of the members of the Shichibukai who holds the title of "The Greatest Swordsman in the World". So powerful that he can even take out a Pirate Fleet of 50 ships with nothing but his sword. VS! Sephiroth Once part of SOLDIER who held the rank of 1st Class becasue of his skills until he renegaded with the sole goal of becoming a God and taking control of the planet Gaia. IT's the Battle of two of the most Powerfulest Swordsman to Date who both have many adversaries, and can do things that no regular swordsmen can ever do! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Alright guys on this Special Battle we are looking at Two of the most powerfulest swordsman of their worlds who skills with their own legendary swords are legendary. Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk: The powerful swordsman of the One Piece World who currently holds the title of "The Greatest Swordsman in the World". OR! Sephiroth: The powerful warrior of the Final Fantasy World who's only goal is to become a God so he can rule the world. Alright this Battle is going to be a Good one these guys are not going to give an easy fight this will be a long and tough Battle that's for sure so as always let's take a look at who we're dealing with Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk:Much of Mihawk's past remains a mystery. However, he once saw a strong rival in Shanks. Their battles were said to shake the whole of the Grand Line and Mihawk often sought Shanks out for duels. After Shanks lost his arm protecting Monkey D. Luffy, Mihawk ceased seeking him out for duels. At some point Mihawk earned the title of "World's Greatest Swordsman" as well as joined the ranks of the Shichibukai. At one point Mihawk had been responsible for single-handedly destroying the pirate Don Krieg's entire fleet of 50 ships using nothing byt his sword, excluding Krieg's flagship, during his failed attempt at entering and conquering the Grand Line. The destruction of Krieg's fleet drove the pirate from the Grand Line and he then followed Don Krieg to East Blue, to the Baratie and destroyed their flagship. It was there where he combated the swordsman Roronoa Zoro and managed to beat his three-sword style using nothing but his tiny pendant cross knife. He saw Zoror as someone of a potential opponent and challenged him saying . Hawk-Eyes would later particpate in the Battle of Marineford with his fellow Shichibukai and the Marines against The Whitebeard Pirates and their allies when they along with Monkey D. Luffy and the inmates of Impel Down tried to rescure Luffy's brother Portugese D. Ace. After the war he returned home and found Roronoa Zoro there and Zoro after seeing Luffy's message left to the scattered Straw Hat's in the Newspaper begged Hawk-Eyes to become his teacher and for the 2 year Timeskip Hawk-Eyes trained Zoro on his island. BUT CAN THE GREAT SWORDSMAN OF THE ONE PIECE WORLD BEAT THE POWERFUL WARRIOR OF THE FINAL FANTASY WORLD Sephiroth: A member of SOLDIER, Sephiroth was idolized for his supreme strength and considered a war hero. After misinterpreting his origins, and believing himself to be the only remaining survivor of the Ancients, or "Cetra", Sephiroth enacts a vendetta against mankind, with the ultimate goal of becoming a god and controlling the Planet. In what would become his final mission, Sephiroth is ordered to inspect the Mako Reactor outside the town of Nibelheim on September 22, 0002. He enters with a small entourage, consisting of one other member of SOLDIER and a few Shinra MPs. Among this group is SOLDIER 1st Class member Zack Fair and his friend, a 17-year-old Shinra trooper named Cloud Strife. At the reactor, Sephiroth finds several pod-like chambers containing monstrous creatures, apparently former humans, mutated by exposure to Mako. Deeper inside, he finds a larger chamber labeled "JENOVA" containing a strange feminine-looking creature. When Zack suggests a connection between SOLDIER and the creatures in the tanks, Sephiroth flies into a rage, deeply horrified that the reason he was "different" and "special" from everyone else was because he was created from the remains of a monster. Deeply disturbed by the fact the creature had the same name as his "mother," and by the idea he might have been created in an experiment similar to the one that created the monsters in the pods, Sephiroth makes his way to the manor that had been occupied by Shinra researchers, and begins reading the research notes in the basement library. As a result of what he learns, Sephiroth becomes enraged and psychotic. Based on the Shinra reports, he comes to believe Jenova was a Cetra, and therefore he as Jenova's "son" is the last Cetra survivor. He also believes the human race had betrayed the Cetra 2,000 years in the past, leaving them alone to defend the Planet from a calamity it had faced (eventually revealed to have been Jenova itself), and resolves to take vengeance for his "ancestors". Battle Notes of the Battle 1 vs. 1 Weapons/Abilities of the Swordsman Weapon and Abilities Analysis Weapons Both of these Warriors as Swordsmen carried nothing else but their swords. Sephiroth's Legendary Sword of Choice was The Masamune *His Iconic Weapon *Massive Length *usually measuring at least as long as Sephiroth is tall or slightly longer, which would make it approximately six-to-eight feet long. *shown to easily be able to match the speed and deftness of fellow 1st Class SOLDIERs Angeal and Genesis with the Masamune, in spite of the pair wielding shorter weapons and attacking him at the same time *demonstrates the power of the blade by cleaving the barrel of the Sister Ray into various segments For Hawk-Eyes he wielded two a small dagger, and a huge Sword The Kogatana *a dagger pendant shaped like a cross that is worn on his neck. *uses this weapon only to defeat weak opponents *uses it is as more of an accessory than a weapon *was able to defeat Zoro with the slightest bit of pressure, and was able to stab close to his heart. and the Yoru *strongest sword in the One Piece world *one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono *total length of at least 7 feet *Mixed with Mihawk's abilities, Yoru has tremendous power, as it was seen destroying Don Krieg's flagship with a single strike. Personal Edge It doesn't matter that Hawk-Eyes has two as he only uses one at a time. Both of these guys skills with their weapons is that of beyond a regular swordsman ability as both men have cut through things with these blades that shouldn't be able to be cut by blades at all. Edge Even Abilities Both of these Swordman can do incredible things with their weapons as they can cut thorugh anything and do special attacks with them. Sephiroth's many special attacks/abilities were *has superhuman strength, endurance, speed, agility and reflexes. *able to produce beams of energy by swinging the Masamune *can effortlessly cut through solid metal and concrete *can swing the sword faster than the eye can see, striking opponents multiple times in only a few seconds *able to use magic without the need for Materia due to his immersion in the Lifestream, and can manifest the Masamune at will from the Lifestream. *the ability to fly and levitate, *He can move about the battle ground with impressive speed, even fly, and he occasionally teleports *He can also activate his attack "Stigma" which summons gigantic pillars of flames that can suck matter in *he can send out orbs of darkness called "Shadow Flares" *his most powerful attack "Super Nova" calls down meteors that spin around him and then explode. *He can also use a variation of Cloud's "Omnislash", called "Octaslash", in which he flies around the arena slashing wildly. *Meteor Hawk-Eyes also had many abilities of his own even specific attacks he uses with his sword Yoru. *True to his epithet, "Hawk Eyes," Dracule Mihawk has exceptional eyesight, able to easily track Luffy's high speed Gear Second movements, and strike with extreme precision *releasing a long-range slash *Although he has never been seen resorting to physical combat, his fortitude suggests that he naturally possesses super human strength and resilience. *he was capable of defeating a three sword-wielding Zoro with the single "crucifix" knife *great mastery and enormous strength even to launch entire buildings and destroy them with powerful slashes. *skill in wielding the Kokuto Yoru to perform incredibly gentle and subtle movements that would normally be impossible for such an immense blade, like deflecting the course of bullets that were aimed at him with only a slight touch. *the ability to use it to slice up entire fleets of ships or giant masses of ice just by swinging his blade, making a powerful, long-range slice, *able to cut through steel with ease and rapidity *'Kokuto Arahoshi'-Mihawk jumps, standing on his sword, and descends to impale his opponent. *Mihawk awaits his opponent's next attack holding his Black Blade with two hands over his back. Once the enemy attacks, Mihawk counterattacks quickly with a powerful downward slash. *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Yoru#Attack_List (Anime Attacks Only!) Personal Edge Once again calling this even as both have incredible abilities with their swords, can move at speeds that can't match the human eye, and can do a lot of different attacks with their swords Edge Even Video Clips of the Warriors in Action Battleground Location *Kuraigana Island *The Great Maw (Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion) X-Factor Evaluation With all of the Info entered about these Warriors we now have to look at the X-Factors that would correspond with both of these guys like Swordsmanship, Speed and more and then rate them on a scale of 0-100 with 100 being the Ultimate Warrior. Mihawk-Sephiroth Swordsmanship Skills 100-100 Edge Even: As noted about this Battle both of these guys are master and skilled Swordsmen being able to do an incredible amount of things with their swords that any regular swordsmen could never do. Speed 100-100 Edge Even: Both of these Warriors can move at incredible speeds that you couldn't even dodge them or their attack and could take out multiple foes in a blink of an eye. Calm Under Fire 100-100 Edge Even: Both of these guys can block anything ranging from bullets, to magic/devil fruit powers, and even other swordsman slashes, and as shown in the videos above always stay calm no matter how many foes they are dealing with. Fatigue 100-100 Edge Even: 'Both of these warriors have never shown to ever tire out during their battles and can move at great's speed and carry heavy/long weapons, and still not get tired. Personal Warrior Edge I am literally torn between these two Warriors. Both of them are so powerful, have great weapons, and have powerful abilities, that they are tied in everything including X-Factors. This Battle will be interesting for whoever wins. But right now I can't decide. The Battle Prolouge ''Location: The Great Maw Radiant Garden '' '' Location The Grand Line... It has been 2 Years since the Battle of Marineford and the death of the infamous Whitebeard. By now the infamous Straw Hat Pirates have made their way to the depths of the land of the Fishmen deep under the ocean to get to the Red Line. Other crews of newly formed Pirates still continue the journey to find One Piece and a new crew of pirates called the King Pirates have just entered the Grand Line. "Alright MEN! now that we the King Pirates have entered the Grand Line there is no one who can stop us from reaching ONE PIECE!" The Captain of the King Pirates said "AYE!!!!" The entrie crew replied "Captain there's a small ship off the portside!" The Pirate at the Crow's nest yells "Do you see anyone on there?" The Captain yells "Yes sir it looks like a single person!" The Pirate replies As the Pirate focuses his binoculars on the ship he notices a huge sword on the back of the man. As soon as he gets a clearer look his eyes widen in fear and he drops the binoculars. The Captain calls him and asks what's happening and no response comes. The Captain yells again that's when the man in the crow's nest looks over the side and yells "IT'S "HAWK-EYES" MIHAWK!!!!!" The Pirate yells. The other Pirates and the Captain's eyes after hearing this stand frozen in fear when they all quickly run to the portside and see the ship with Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk sitting down. Hawk-Eyes looks up and the pirates on the ship stand frozen until the Captain yells at them to man the cannons and to blow him out of the waters. The Pirate Crew quickly man the cannons take aim at Hawk-Eyes and fire the cannons, Hawk-Eyes stands up draws his legendary blade Yoru and as the cannon balls fly towards him he swings his blade towards the ship and releases a long range slash which destroys the cannon balls in mid-air but continues to head towards the pirate ship. The Pirates yell in fear as the slash goes right through the middle of the ship and then Hawk-Eyes releases two more long range slashes and cut through the left and right side of the ship and destroys the ship. Hawk-Eyes sits back down and sets his destiantion back to his island. At Kuraigana Island... Sephiroth opens his eyes, stands up, and looks around and sees himself surrounded by a forest, and ruins. "Hmmm well now this is odd." Sephiroth says to himself He looks around again and sees no sign of Cloud anywhere and begins to even wonder where he is. Sephiroth then gets a feeling and draws his sword Masamune and turns around while drawing it. Before him stands an army of large ape like creatures with gigantic swords some wielding only one sword and a shield, some wielding two swords at the same time. "What's this some sort of a joke?" Sephiroth says The ape creatures start chanting and then charge at Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirks and with his wing quickly flies right through the apes slashing and stabbing them once past all of the ones that were charging at him and swipes his blade and then puts it back in his holder and as he does the apes he went through explode in a pool of blood and they all fall over dead. The other apes begin to cower in fear but charge at him again this time Sephiroth just draws his blade and begins to just release beams of light that cut right through the apes and leave huge slash marks on them. As Sephiroth is about to leave as he sees all of the strange ape creatures dead he sees more of them jump out of the forest and completely surround him. Sephiroth smirks and laughs and prepares to fight more of them. 50 Minutes Later... Hawk-Eyes arrives back on his island but as he disembarks his ship he gets a strange feeling and heads inwards towards the center of the island. Hawk-Eyes arrives at the ruins and sees over hundreds of dead baboons all with huge cuts across their chests and some who look like they had been burnt to a crisp and even sees huge craters in around the grounds like something huge had crashed in the spot and around them more dead baboon bodies. Just then he looks at the top of a ruin and sees a strange men with a very long sword drawn "So you must be the one who killed all of these Baboon." Hawk-Eyes says "Yeah well they were annoying." Sephiroth replies Mihawk notices that Sephiroth has not a single scratch on him which he finds impossible as even Roronoa Zoro had received some injuries but at seeing all of the dead Baboon bodies he knows that Sephiroth is not an ordianry person. The Battle "So you killed all of these baboons by yourself.? Impressive usually these creatures would always best first timers." Hawk-Eyes says "First timer of what? Listen fool these things got in my way so I just killed them all simple as that." Sephiroth replied "Who are you?" Hawk-Eyes asks "The Names Sephiroth. I don't know where I am but since I'm here and there is probably no way back to where I'm actually from I guess I'm going to have to settle with becoming the God of this world." Sephiroths says "A God?" Hawk-Eyes says "Yes where I originally was from my only goal was to become the God of that place since I am the Chosen One, and I am destined to become the ruler of any planet I am on!" Sephiroth says "Sorry Sephiroth but I'm afraid I can't let you do something like that. You see I am waiting for someone at the end of his journey, someone that I see as someone who can surpass me. So wherever your from you should probably leave and go back to where you came from." Hawk-Eyes says Sephiroth looks at Hawk-Eyes and in a blink of an eye Sephiroth dissapears from his spot but Hawk-Eyes quickly draws Kogatana and to Sephiroth's amazement blocks his strike. "Hm not bad." Sephiroth says "You move quickly but your speed won't help you. There's a reason the people of this place call me "Hawk-Eye"." Hawk-Eyes replies Both release and jump back. "How about you fight like a true warrior and get rid of that tiny waste of a weapon right there!" Sephiroth says Hawk-Eyes smiles and puts his Kogatana back around his neck and draws Yoru. "My Pleasure." Hawk-Eyes says Hawk-Eyes swings his blade towards Sephiroth and releases a long range slash, however Sephiroth counters with his own long range slash and the two attacks canel each other out. Sephiroth releases more long range slashes but Hawk-Eyes releases one long range slash and cancels one out and then jumps to avoid the other attacks. He retaliates by using his Kokuto Arahoshi attack and as he flies downwards Sephiroth dissapears from Hawk-Eyes view and reappears behind him and while Hawk-Eyes is able to block a strike from Sephiroth using Yoru, Sephiroth surprisingly is able to knock Hawk-Eyes all the way to the ruins below with a strong striking force. Hawk-Eyes gets up and becomes impressed with Sephiroth's skills. Hawk-Eyes then notices Sephiroth disappear again but even with his vision he can't see where he is until he gets a strong feeling and swings his sword around him and is able to block another strike from Sephiroth with the clashing of the two swords so strong that the ruins around them shake in the powerful tremor of the two powerful swords. "So you can teleport huh." Hawk-Eyes says "Yeah what's wrong never faced an opponent like me.?" Sephiroth says "Hm your strong and skilled with this weapon of yours, and even have some strange abilities." Hawk-Eyes replies The two jump back once again releasing their swords from their lock together and Sephiroth jumps into the air and uses his wing to levitate in the air. Hawk-Eyes stands there puzzled until Sephiroth yells out "Shadow Flares". Hawk-Eyes sees strange orbs of darkness fly towards him, he is easily able to destory the shadow flares with a single swipe from his sword as they draw nearer until Sephiroth calls down another attack "Octaslash!" ''Sephiroth then flies towards Hawk-Eyes and swings at him but Hawk-Eyes dodges the swing, Sephiroth turns around and flies at him with incredible speed and Hawk-Eyes barely dodges the strike suffering a cut across his right hip. "Huh well now it's been a long time since I last saw some of my own blood spilt in Battle." Hawk-Eyes says "Yeah well get ready cause soon there won't be any blood left in your body at all when I'm done with you." Sephiroth says Hawk-Eyes lowers his sword to the ground and Sephiroth quickly flies at Hawk-Eyes but Hawk-Eyes reacts fast hits Sephiroth's blade in the air and follows with a twist and a slash at Sephiroth which sends him flying crashing through some of the ruins. Sephiroth gets up and sees his wound and the blood and stares at Mihawk in anger. Sephiroth flies at Mihawk but stops a couple of feet away from him and uses his attack "''Stigma!" large pillars of fire appear out of the ground and try to suck in Hawk-Eyes but Mihawk plants his sword into the ground to stop himself from being sucked in. However by doing this Sephiroth strikes at Mihawk while he has his guard down and strikes Mihawk across the chest and sends him flyin into a wall. Mihawk gets up just as Sephiroth charges at him again but is barely able to block the strike. Hawk-Eyes and Sephiroth then engage in a long sword clash each blocking each others attack each time their swords clash sparks fly everywhere and the area around them gets a stron gush of air everytime they lock swords. Sephiroth goes for Mihawk's head but Mihawk blocks the strike and then hits away Sephiroth's sword and tries to stab Sephiroth but Sephiroth jumps to the side of Mihawk's sword and swings his sword at Hawk-Eyes but Mihawk ducks down to avoid the swing. The two collide swords as more and more sparks appear every time their swords contact one another. Sephiroth jumps into the air and releases long range slashes at Hawk-Eyes who counters with his own long range slashes and counter each other out. Sephiroth decides to use his 2nd most powerful attack "SUPER NOVA!" Hawk-Eyes looks up to see rocks fallin out of the sky but relizes they are meteors and so gets ready but is surprised when they head to Sephiroth and begin to circle around him Sephiroth then raises his sword which sends the meteors flying right at Hawk-Eye who runs towards them and then jumps over them however as he is flying over them the meteors begin to blow and then blow up in Mihawk's face and send him flying and crashing into the ground. Hawk-Eyes while in pain manages to get up, Sephiroth sees this and decides to end the battle once and for all. Sephiroth flies into the air and yells out "METEOR!!!!" and sends towards Hawk-Eyes a gigantic meteor. Hawk-Eyes gets and idea he continuously sends a barrage of long-range slashes at the Meteor and is able to break it up into a bunch of pieces and then as one of the pieces closes in he jumps onto it and uses it as a platform to jump to the other pieces of broken down meteor. Sephiroth sees this and starts swinging his sword and releasing long range slashes but Mihawk starts dodging them and stopping them with his sword. Sephiroth points his sword an Mihawk and flies strait at him. Hawk-Eyes jumps into the air and raises his sword high. The world around them slows down as Sephiroth flies at Hawk-Eyes and Mihawk raises his sword in the air. Then both warriors in the speed of light slash each other with their weapons with Sephiroth swinging towards Hawk-Eyes stomach and Hawk-Eyes cuts downward on Sephiroth. Both warriors land on their feet safetly on the ground and stand with their swords pointing down to the ground. Both Sephiroth and Mihawk just stand still and as a gust of wind comes by Mihawk falls on his knees and begins to breath heavily. However he smirks and just then Sephiroth drops Masamune and falls on his knees, blood begins to come out of his mouth and drip onto the ground, Sephiroth begins to breath and Hawk-Eyes uses his sword to stand up and begins to sheath his sword onto his back, then in a quick second he finishes sheathing his sword and Sephiroth explodes in a pool of blood with Hawk-Eye having cut straight down Sephiroth's chest. "Im...possible....how can this.....be." Sephiroth says Sephiroth then falls down dead into a pool of his own blood. Hawk-Eyes breaths heavily with the injuries his sustained in the battle but manages to smile in victory and then walks to his mansion to tend to his wounds. '''Winner: Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk Final Stats In the closest Battle to date Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk barely pulls a win on this Battle. Winning 2,501 Battles to Sephiroth's 2,499. Battles out of 5,000 '''Dracule "Hawk-Eyes"-'''Sephiroth '''2,501-'''2,499 In the head-to-head Weapons and Abilities comparison Both were very very even in both Weapons, and Abilities. But in the X-Factors While both were once again even in the majority of X-Factors the added X-Factor of Psychological Health helped seal the win for Hawk-Eyes. Expert's Opinion There is a reason that Dracule Mihawk has the nickname Hawk-Eyes. Sephiroth may of had magic powers on his side and speed on his side but Hawk-Eyes special eyes made Sephiroths speed useless in this battle. Hawk-Eyes was able to track the speed of Monkey D. Luffy's second gear speed which was about the same speed of Sephiroth's. Sephiroth was powerful but when it came down to the fact that he had psychological problems after finding out about himself this was a huge problem as it made him madley insane. Mihawk had faced many swordsman before him all of who were powerful and while Spehiroth had also faced some worthy foes as well he did not have the amazing feats that Hawk-Eyes had down taking out an entire Pirate Fleet armada of 50 ships. I think that both of these guys are powerful swordsman but in the end the more better and powerful swordsman which was Hawk-Eyes triumphed in the end. Category:Blog posts